


Saying goodbye

by StilinskiHolmesOdaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Honesty, Love, Marriage, Truth, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilinskiHolmesOdaire/pseuds/StilinskiHolmesOdaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Sherlock's got another case, but something's bothering Molly. She';s tried to hide it but she knows she can't really keep up lies with him. Eventually she confides in him as it all comes flowing out,  but how will Sherlock deal with what she has to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it right then and there, so here it is... (I hope you enjoy it :) )

Molly paced the front room anxiously, fiddling with her wedding ring without really noticing. She always felt like this before he left for a case, her stomach in knots as her mind ran wild with possibilities. Taking deep breaths to calm the nausea, she shuffled around the kitchen in her old slippers, trying to keep busy, trying to put it out of her mind, but she couldn't. The sound of a dropped glass drew Sherlock into the room in an instant.

**"MOLLY!"**

She turned in time to see the relief flood his face as he realised she was okay.

**"Sorry...my had slipped"**

She knew she'd been a little too over-enthusiastic in her response but she was attempting to hide how she really felt, although there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

 **"Molly..."** he repeated, only this time it was filled with a slight hesitation.

How did he always see straight through her. She could never lie to him.

**"Come on, sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet"**

He helped her over to the sofa, brushing Toby out of the way (much to his annoyance). Once they had sat down and she looked into those deep, worried eyes, she knew she couldn't keep it inside anymore.

**"Please Molly, tell me what's bothering you, you told me i wasn't allowed to deduce you once we got married"**

He gazed into those smooth, chocolate eyes that he'd fallen for all those years ago.

**"I just don't like it when you have to go away for a case, that's all, i'm just being silly"**

She wasn't technically lying, she just wasn't revealing the whole truth.

**"Really Molly, you expect me to be satisfied with that answer?"**

It was more of a rhetorical question, of course she knew he wouldn't accept it, she knew him better than that, better than anybody.

 **"Okay fine, it scares me. Is that what you wanted to hear? I hate it when you go away because there's always the very real possibility that you might not return to me. To us. I can't imagine my life without you Sherlock, I don't want to, and that's why the thought of you walking out of that door keeps me up at night and makes me sick to my stomach.** **I didn't tell you because it's who you are and i wouldn't have you any other way, but that doesn't change the fact that every time you leave my heart hits the floor whenever the phone rings. I know you have John and Greg and sometimes even me there to help, but you aren't invincible Sherlock. You're only human and you can get hurt and i'm constantly afraid that the next body I come across at St Bart's will be yours. I can't do that Sherlock. I just can't."**

Molly looked up and before she had a chance to catch her breath and see his reaction her lips were met by the familiar touch of his. The kiss was filled with everything that they wanted to say, that they wanted to share. No one could deny the obvious love between the couple when they shared moments like this, their need and want for each other so overpowering.

As they parted and Molly's eyes fluttered open they were shiny with tears.

**"I love you Molly Holmes, more than I ever thought possible.  I used to think love was a disadvantage, found only in the weak, but i could never deny that my love for you, and yours for me, has saved my life on several occasions. You are my life Molly, without you i'm nothing, an emotionless empty shell of a man, and it is that which will draw me to you forever.There is nothing in this world that could stop me from coming home to you for the rest of my life, I promise. I understand that you're worried and I know it's difficult but I have never been so sure of anything as I am that I would go to the ends of the Earth to be with you. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days, it's a seven at most, and like you said, John and Graham will be there. I'm not going to pretend that I don't enjoy the thrill of a case, but nothing  gives me a better feeling than the thought of you waiting for me when I get back. I will come back. Always."**

Molly knew with every fibre of her being that he was telling the truth. She felt better now that it was off of her chest, and of course she knew Sherlock was always careful (in his own way). 

It was Molly's turn to pull Sherlock down for a kiss as she tugged on the lapels of his belstaff. She knew he had to go, but she would leave him with something to think about whilst he was gone. 

Sherlock pulled away before the kiss became too deepened, otherwise he knew he would never be able to leave.

They made their way over to the door and he bent down to lay a soft kiss on Molly's rounded stomach (not long now).

**"Look after mummy whilst i'm gone okay, don't keep her awake with all that kicking again"**

He returned to his normal level with a hand still placed on the rather large bump.

Molly couldn't believe how much he had changed since she first met him. She still had to pinch herself sometimes. She smiled up at him, a smile bursting with adoration, love, ad of course a little lust. She had to admit that although she hated him being away, she did love it when he got home ad they usually had a whole day to themselves. He was hers and she was his, that's all that really mattered. Her heart still raced at his touch, and the mere sound of his voice gave her butterflies. She truly did love this man with every bone in her body.

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too"**

Molly leaned in to whisper into his ear, his glossy curls tickling her cheek.

**"Please be careful"**

She placed her delicate hand on top of his, already on her bump.

**"For both of us"**

With a reassuring smile ad a soft goodbye kiss the two parted and each leaned on either side of the door for a few moments, already counting the seconds until they would see each other again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for actually taking the time to read my stuff, it means a lot and really puts a smile on my face. Any comments or kudos literally make my day :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you like: oakleigh-stilinskiholmesodaire


End file.
